


Getting over it

by xofstardust



Series: Shipping prompts [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Sharing a Bed, sorta-- very vague tbh lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xofstardust/pseuds/xofstardust
Summary: It had been simple: Spend the night in the creepy abandoned campus building, survive the night alongside one huge annoyance, and get accepted into the fraternity his best friend was in to make the rest of his college experience that more bearable.He hadn't really expected... this.





	Getting over it

     The terms had been a simple: Go into the creepy abandoned school building that had been decommissioned some years ago, spend the night to prove your bravery to the rest of your classmates, and then? _Profit_. The real challenge, unspoken as it were, was dealing with the presence of a particularly obnoxious guy in his class who had to share his same fate.

     Shiro had laughed– _laughed!_ – at the face Keith had made upon the announcement, his childhood friend giving him nothing more than a pat on the shoulder and a murmured  _‘good luck’_ before he went, tacking on his monthly reminder of patience and focus as he saw him out. He had fully expected the night to be hell, had braced himself for the headache to ensue, or the fight to erupt the moment he would be left alone with his _‘rival’_ (self-proclaimed, really). No doubt would Lance want to make this out to be a competition, rather than an exercise of teamwork in surviving the night.

     He swore they would fail this initiation, leaving Keith to beg and plead for another chance, that, or plead with other fraternities to let him in, and Keith was no beggar. He’d rather remain isolated than do so, regardless of what Shiro had told him about _benefits_ and _having others watch your back_ , and _teamwork_ and– he was getting off track.

     Point being, he had never expected… well… _this_.

      _“It’s only one night, we’ll just share the bed.”_

     It was that simple, condemning statement, that had led him to this very moment. Not to say this  _‘moment’_ was bad– far from it, actually– simply that it had been something a bit… unexpected to occur. A good sort of unexpected, and it was a correlation he had thought he would never make within the presence of one simple boy from Cuba who never seemed to shut up.

     Lance’s ramblings, however, worked surprisingly well for the hour that it was ( _ungodly_ , as some would put it), and Keith found himself even _partaking_ in the conversation, contributing to human socialization as he didn’t regularly do with many others. The situation must have really spooked the guy, Keith reasoned, recalling just how superstitious the other was. Maybe he thought the building was haunted?

     The wind caused the windows to creak, and harshly did the brunet beside him stiffen in fear.

     “Hey…” He began softly, taking hold of the other’s hand and giving it a light squeeze. It had always worked on him when he needed to be grounded, so he only hoped it would work for Lance as well. “It’s just the wind. You know the place has only been empty for like… two years, right?” A pause, allowing the silence to fill a bit more space between them before continuing. “… because of a leak?”

     Not exactly the most terrifying conditions to abandon a building, really.

     “I–! … I-I know that! I just!!” The brunet began, leaping at his own defense as he usually did, but not quite able to follow through to the end. Lips pressed into a thin line, the lights from the outside school yard easily illuminating the old nurse’s office. “… It’s just scary, okay?” Came the eventual admission as he shifted to lay on his side, facing Keith fully as he huddled a bit defensively. “I’m not… I’m not as brave like you, man…”

     Now that, Keith could add to pile of ‘unexpected events’, dark brows shooting high in surprise.

     “… Brave?” He murmured in confusion, facing his companion in a mimic of his posture. “Like… me?”

     “Yeah!” Lance returned with sudden vigor, fire igniting his eyes. “You’re always so brave and act so tough! Everything you do is just so easy to you, you don’t even break a sweat! How do you do it?! This place is scary as hell, and you’re just so casual about it! Are you even human?” It was then that his voice quieted, head bowing low whilst his knees rose closer to his chest, curling into himself but not letting go of Keith’s hand just yet. “… How are you so _cool_ without even trying?”

     He remained quiet for a moment, unable to produce a suitable answer to Lance’s sudden outburst– The silent confession of admiration he held for his supposed ‘enemy’ that he swore he had throughout high school. Had it all just been a facade? A lie he had conjured to tell himself he needed to fight to become better? A projection of the self the drove him to become something more than he already was?

     It seemed the only thing Lance had accomplished all this time, was avoiding the opportunity to make a new friend.

     “I’m not… cool.” Keith mumbled awkwardly in response, pressing his cheek further into the cheap cotton pillow. “But uh… thanks for that.” He pressed on, giving their conjoined hands a slight wave in unison. “You’re cool too, you know. In your own way… You don’t… have to be someone else’s cool to be cool… y’know?” Was he even making sense at this point?

     Lance’s brightening gaze told him what he needed to know.

     “Yeah… I guess you’re right.” The brunet murmured in return, a smile growing on his lips. “Thanks Keith… this is… actually kinda fun– Like a sleepover!”

     “I don’t know what kind of sleepovers you’ve had, but… yeah, sure, I guess.”

     One thing Keith had always admired from the other, was how easily he tended to look on the bright side of things.

     He was kind of excited over this newly found friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> Done from another [shipping prompt](http://xofstardust.tumblr.com/post/171226853222/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) (feel free to send in more)! Decided to go with the platonic Klance since I've written a good amount of Shance so far by comparison haha~ Give me Keith and Lance becoming besties through College though ahhh
> 
> Come say hi and scream ships to me on [tumblr](https://xofstardust.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
